Not WhAt It Looks Like
by Purple255225
Summary: "How could you do this to me!" Spencer screamed, holding back her tears. She couldn't let herself look weak in front of the enemy. "Spencer, I swear, it's not what it looks like!" "You're not what you look like." Spencer finds out Toby is in the A Team. Two-Shot. Rated T for a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Not WhAt It Looks Like**

**Ok, so I LOVE Spoby and I was really shocked when Toby turned out to be A / on the A Team (I think he's just a member in the team, but maybe he's not…) and I really wanna know how will Spencer react and what will happen and if he really loves Spencer or not. So I wrote this Fic :D Hope you'll like it! :)**

* * *

"Hey, look what I got." Toby said and smiled as he walked in Spencer's house and pulled out the movie "Drag Me to Hell" from behind his back. "I can help you through the scary parts." He smiled, but that, for some reason, seemed to Spencer like a dark, evil, creepy smile.

"How could you?" Spencer said coldly, and her eyes, that used to be filled with pure love every time she looked at him, were now filled with nothing but hate. She felt betrayed. Scared. Used. Weak. Lost. Everything was now worse than ever. She didn't even think it was possible. She only found out an hour ago. Emily came to her house, said she had something she needed to confess to her about. She made Spencer promise her not to get mad. It didn't work. She didn't believe it at first, but Emily had a proof. She didn't know how she found out, she was too mad she hid it from her for so long she kicked her out of her house. She didn't wanna believe it, but she had to face the truth. Toby was A.

"What? I thought you wanted to watch a movie tonight…" Toby said, confused.

"Oh, cut out the act. You know what I'm talking about."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Toby played innocent, hoping it's not about him being in the A Team.

Spencer hesitated for a moment before she answered. "You're A…" She said quietly, looking away from him, afraid to see his reaction. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it up again, not sure what to say. "How could you do this to me!" Spencer screamed, holding back her tears. She couldn't let herself look weak in front of the enemy.

"Spencer, I swear, it's not what it looks like!"

"You're not what you look like."

"Spencer…"

"Don't Spencer me! You made me think you were good, that you were on our side. You made me feel you loved me! I lost my virginity to you, damn it! I can't believe you did that to me!"

"If you'll just let me to explain…"

"Explain what? Why you tried to kill and torture me and my friends? No explanation in the world can make up for that."

"You don't understand! I-" Toby started saying, but Spencer cut him off, not wanting to waste her time listening to another lie.

"Just leave, Toby" Spencer said. It hurt her just to look at him, knowing who he is. "I'd say it's over, but apparently it never even started."

"Spencer, please, listen to me for just one moment!"

"Now, I bet you only do that to convince me I can trust you and you'll continue doing your dirty little work for the team, don't you? Well, it's not gonna work."

"Just listen!" Toby sounded somewhat desperate to explain, to get a shot. _He'll keep the act on forever now, won't he? _Spencer thought to herself, not knowing what to do to make him leave.

"Just go before I call the cops." Spencer said, finding it hard to believe she just threatened her boyfriend (now ex boyfriend) that is also A with the cops that she can barely trust on, but she just couldn't be anywhere near him anymore.

"And since when do you trust the cops?"

"Since I got no one else to trust on right now" Spencer said. This thought made her sad. "Just go…"

"But…"

"GO!" She yelled harshly, impatient, and pointed towards the door angrily, and with nothing more to say Toby left her house, letting the door slum behind him as he walked away.

Spencer was still processing. Toby is A. She just dumped him. He was lying to her all along. He is torturing her and her friends for over a year. She cuddled on the couch, still holding back her tears. She didn't wanna cry over this. She remembered how she didn't trust him in the beginning, and was sorry it didn't stay that way. Things would be a lot easier for her right now if she'd still suspect him instead of count on him with her life. She kinda blamed herself for not seeing it. It's like her love blinded her, and she caused her friends not to see it either. And the worst part? She still loved him. _He lied to me, he tortured me, he tried to kill me, he took everything away from me… He betrayed me… It was all fake! I can't love something that is fake! Do you hear me, me?_ _You don't love Toby. He's a fucking liar son of a bitch. A fucking liar hot, nice, cute, smart, son of a bitch… _She tried to make herself stop thinking about him like that, stop loving him so much, but it was all for nothing. It didn't help. It barely changed anything. She still loved him, and a lot. She didn't even know why she still loves him, she just did. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let her tears leave her eye, slide down her cheek to her hands which she was laying her head on, letting the tears to stain her shirt, as she replied every memory of her and Toby in her brain for the who knows what time ever since she found out, but it only made her feel worse. She was devastated. It's like her heart wasn't just shattered into millions of tiny little pieces, it was on fire, and when it stops burning, nothing will be left. Forever.

* * *

**Review, or A will come hunting you for the rest of your miserable lives. Even if you **_**want**_** him to do that, REVIEW.**

**In the next chapter I'll focus more on Toby :) I'll try to update soon, but with school it might be hard :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not WhAt It Looks Like**

-Chapter 2-

**Sorry it took so long, I have tons of homework :/ This is the last chapter, hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Toby left Spencer's house and began to walk away. No, not to his house, not to the lair, not to other A Team members to tell them what happened. Just _somewhere. Anywhere._ He just wanted to be alone for a while. He had no idea how Spencer could possibly find out, and it was killing him. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe was killing him…

When Toby kissed Spencer that night in the motel he did it for the same reason he joined the damn team – revenge. Those little bitches ruined his life and he needed some payback. Unfortunately, that's not what he got. He got love. True love. Yes, his intentions were bad. Yes, he wanted to get his revenge. He wanted to make their lives as miserable as they made his, but the more time he spent with Spencer the harder it was for him to deny his feelings for her. It didn't stop him from trying, though. At first, he thought that he should just keep doing as the team asks him to, keep hurting her, hopefully his feelings for the stupid little bitch will disappear, but it got harder and harder for him to hurt her. He could see any time she looked at him how much she trusts and loves and cares for him. He couldn't see her hurt, cuz when she was hurt – he was too.

He still couldn't give in to the strong feelings he had for her. He still did as he was told by the team leader. He still tried to hurt her in all of the A Team twisted ways. He still tried to convince himself he doesn't love her, but failed miserably. He reminded himself how much she and her friends hurt him, forcing on himself to hate them, and especially her. He also knew that if he stops helping the team, the A Team won't have any problem to make it look like he murdered both Alison and Maya, or maybe even kill him, just to make sure he doesn't tell anyone what he knows. And he knows a lot.

When he went to Bucks County he needed a little break from her. He thought it'd be easier for him to hate her when she's not around, reminding him all the things he loves about her. He almost thought he could really stop those feelings, but then he came back to Rosewood and realized how much he missed her. He couldn't deny it anymore; he loved her more than anything else in the world. At least when he left to Bucks County he knew she'll still be there for him when he comes back, but now he knew she'll never forgive him. And he couldn't let that happen.

He tried to think what he can do to gain her trust again as his feet carried him farther and farther away from her house. _Stupid team… _He thought to himself. _It's not only ruining their lives as they planned, it's ruining ours too! Damn, why did I even agree to join this fucked up team?! _Toby was angry. He didn't want to spend another second in the stupid team with all of those twisted people, but he knew that he has no way out. Not even one way. Except death, and he didn't really wanna die yet.

_I can try convincing her I really love her… _He kept thinking. _No, she'll never believe me… I need to give her a proof or something… Damn it, how am I supposed to prove it?! If I'll talk to her she'll just think I'm doing it for the team! Ugh! There's got to be a way I can do it, but what the fuck is it? After so long in the A Team aren't I supposed to have better plans?! Damn! There's got to be something… What if I tell her I quit the A Team? No, she'll just get mad when she finds out I'm lying and then she'll definitely never trust me again. I can try… What can I try? I can't try anything, damn it! She will NEVER believe me… Never… I guess I'll just have to wait until this whole mess will be over or until she realizes it by herself… If it will ever happen…_

He kept walking, glum. With all the A Team crap he couldn't get away of and the creepy stepsister he had, Spencer was the only thing that made him happy. And now she hated him more than she ever hated anyone in her entire life. He felt as if his heart was literally breaking, like his mind can barely handle the situation, but fought the feeling, trying to pull himself together. God, how he wished he wouldn't have fall in love with her that moment. He wondered if she wished the same thing. He knew this whole situation was probably hard for her, but it was really hard for him too.

Both of them thought their own pain was worse, but they had no idea how much the other is really hurt. Spencer couldn't let Toby (or anyone else) know how miserable she is, and Toby knew she'd think he's faking his pain so he just decided to keep his pain away from her. They should've known better by now that everything in Rosewood is absolutely not what it looks like.

* * *

**Review, and get a free stuffed animal! Made just for you! It might take it some time to arrive, but I'm pretty sure that eventually you'll get your stuffed animal! XD**

**It was kinda hard to write that chapter cuz I wanted to find a way to make him love Spencer and still have some bad intentions like Marlene said. I just couldn't make him completely evil and make him hate Spencer.**

**Thank to anyone who read, review, follow and favorite my FanFic! You are fucking awesome! :D**


End file.
